Ask Skippy 16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?
PFVgUh49NFI Write the text of your article here! Synopsis A user called snoopysnooper writes to Skippy and he asks him: "bill cosby n a gf?". Skippy can't pronounce the word "GF" and he tells the viewers to wait and let him think for a second. His guesses are "Giraffe Fart," "Gorilla Foot," "Green Fungus," (which he says wouldn't make any sense) "Good Fellas," "Green Fireballs," "Good Friend," (he says he's a good friend) and "Green Fruit." Suddenly, British people start shouting at the clueless Skippy and telling him to "get on with it." Now mad, Skippy orders them to be quiet since he owns the show and that he hates them. After another British person tells him to "get on with it," Skippy continues to do so. He then reads the email, which also says: "hey skip!" and Skippy salutes while saying, "Yes, sir?". Suddenly, a montage is shown of Skippy skipping while "Skip to My Lou" plays in the background. Cutting back to the show, Skippy says he's back and continues to read the rest of the email, which says: "it snoopy! call me MATT!". Skippy replies, "Ahh! Hello, Snoopy! I, Skippy, call me Skippy! You ID-I-OT!". He asks what's with people on the way they write. After copying what he said, Skippy sarcastically says, "You, Snoopy, I call you Retard!". He continues to read the message: "but uhhreally, could you do an impression of bill cosby like his jello pudding pop thing .. that would be GREAT!". Skippy pronounces "GREAT!" like "his good friend" Tony the Tiger, whom he salutes to and says is the best cereal in the world. He then reads: "also another question have you ever had a gf? (girl friend)." Now realizing "GF" stands for "Girlfriend," he answers he had many, but he dumped them all because he's not very fond of cheerleading since they're too busy, but he's starting to see a girl now. Then a creepy old lady shows up and she tells Skippy that she'll be his girlfriend. Disgusted, Skippy asks how gross could that be and he orders for someone to shoot now, only for the old lady to scream in terror and be shot instead and he slips down the wall, apparently dead. When Skippy asks if "it" is dead, the old lady gets up and she says, "Not yet." Skippy tells the viewers to hold on a second as he beats up the old lady in an attempt to kill her by stomping on her (while she screams in pain) and punching her in the face. Every time Skippy asks if she's dead, the old lady keeps saying no and Skippy punches her over and over. Finally, when she doesn't come back up, Skippy asks the lady if she's dead now and he says he hopes "it's" really dead. Skippy proceeds to go onto the other part of snoopysnooper's question and he says that because he is "Super Skippy", he can do a Bill Cosby impression. The scene cuts to a logo that says: "Impression Time With Skippy" and it turns to another logo that says: "~ Bill Cosby." Skippy tries to do his impression by saying in a high-pitched voice, "Well, the pudding is in the bowl!". But Finney shows up and says that impression was terrible. Skippy apologizes and asks if he should try again, to which Finney says yes. The scene then goes onto "~ Bill Cosby Take 2." Skippy does it again by saying in the same high voice, "Now, my children were (gibberish) puddin'." Finney comes back and asks Skippy if he's some kind of "horrible Bill Cosby impersonation man", to which Skippy says he doesn't think so and that he's sure his friends (the viewers) don't think so either, but Finney insists they do, despite Skippy's protests. Finally, Skippy tells Finney to shut up because he's gonna do the impression again and Finney orders him to make it good. Skippy asks Finney what does he want him to say, tells him to give him a line, and that he hears the authority on Bill Cosby impersonators, so Finney tells him to talk about Fat Albert. The scene then goes onto "~ Bill Cosby talking about FAT ALBERT." Skippy once again tries to impersonate Cosby, saying, "Well, the Fat Albert was (gibberish) puddin'." When Skippy asks how was that, Finney says, "That was so bad I think I'm going to have some sort of medical problem!", to which Skippy says, "Too late!", making the audience laugh. Getting frustrated, Finney orders Skippy to do it again and do it good this time. Skippy says he's going to do a best impersonation of Bill Cosby ever done and that in about 3 or 4 seconds, the viewers are going to see perfection in Bill Cosby impersonations ever. Skippy then says, "Step aside, Eddie Murphy! Side aside, all you that think you can do it! Nobody can impersonate Bill Cosby like that white puppet Skippy!". He announces he's going to summon his "inner Cosby". As he does this, he starts shaking rapidly while doing a chant and he magically turns into Cosby and the theme song to The Cosby Show starts playing. Skippy looks at his hands back and forth and then he looks at the camera in great shock. The scene cuts to a montage that says: "SKIPPY SHORTS in THE COSBY IMPRESSION." The scene goes back and Skippy starts talking exactly like Cosby in the same high-pitched voice, thus finally getting it right. A stunned Finney slowly approaches Skippy and says, "That... was the greatest Bill Cosby impersonation... ever!". Then Skippy looks at the camera and says in his normal voice, "STUPID!". The scene then cuts to the "SKIPPYSHORTS!" logo. Gallery Ask-skippy-bill-cosby-n-a-gf.png Category:Episodes Category:Ask Skippy Episodes